Love left alone
by AngelWithABrokenHalo
Summary: I dont know how to discribe it except; Kisshu and his brother come back to the ones they love with one problem... Hate, disapprove! Its some what a T I know its not an M or K ratting


Disclaimer;  
I do not under any cercamstands own Tokyo Mew Mew. All rights go to their original owners. If I owned TMM Ayoma would die slowly and painfully Ichigo would "belong" to Kisshu-Onii~Chan My character would be Kisshu's sister and Minto would be straight xD!

Ichigo walked over to Ayoma a look of guilt filled her brown eyes. "Good bye," She spoke and walked away but before she could Ayoma took out a pocket knife and grabbed her wrist.  
"Well if I can't have you no one can!" Ayoma took the knife and with a thrust –

"AAAAHHHH!" Ichigo awoke sweat and tears falling from her face. She placed her hand over her stomach. Lifting her shirt up and looking at the wound, But it could be worse. She had a savior. Yet who was he. "I hate you Ayoma Damnit!" She clenched her teeth. This was no dream. 2 years ago Ayoma tried to kill Ichigo. He was caught by police official's and sent to death. But someone saved her…  
"Who was he?" She looked at her door. She was now 16, her parents died in a car crash. And she lived alone…well kinda…

"WHAT WHAT!" Ichima came running in with a bat.

"LIKE HELL WHERE DID YOU GET THE BAT!" Ichigo yelled.

"Uhm…" She hides the bat immediately. "Mew Mew Spinner," She smiled slightly.

"Oh right Pia and your training," Ichigo muttered

"I WASN'T HIS LITTLE PROJECT HE JUST WANTED ME TO BE PROTECTED!" Ichima glared.

"Geez, Sorry," Ichigo looked up at her sis and could see the concern in her eyes. "I just wish I knew who saved me!" Ichigo yanked her head to the side to look at the pouring rain.

"Sis, we well find him," She was scared that she was still thinking about this.

"BUT WHAT IF WE DON'T" Ichigo replied

"Ichigo Damnit pull yourself together!" Ichima hugged her sister tears destroyed there close. "Im..*Sniff*..so…sorry, I…Am just…scared!" Ichima sobbed. Ichigo nodded into her back. Someone then came knocking on the bedroom.

"Oh, I am very sorry to bother you but there is someone here to see you," A man no more above 35 with an English accent replied to the silence.

"Ichigo," Ichima looked at her sister

"Ichima," Ichigo nodded.

"If love is meant to be with my sister and me dear lord bless us let our love take us away from this…Wrenched waste land," Ichima said so gracefully Ichigo knew it was because she was an angel. Both girls took each other's hands and gave each other a re-assuring nod.

"WELL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" Ichigo yelled she brushed her long hair and put a pink head band in.

"C'mon!" Ichima's hands were shaking. They both walked downstairs and opened the door. 2 boys turned around both wearing a hoody and sun glasses. That creeped Ichima out. "H-hell-hello!" She said scared, shaky

"Please come in," Ichigo invited. She got 2 thank you's, several 'Madams' and one nudge from her sister.

"Could you tell_ them_ to leave?" Asked the other boy. Refering to the maids

"Sure…" Ichima gulped and told the helpers to leave. (Ichima and Ichigo own a very successful diner, restaurant and 2 café's. Because Ichima can cook, she learned from her Aunt Serena and Ichigo can waitress. Also on Karaoke night they always do a great duet. They turn down every offer to make there "hang out" or whatever, into a chain.)

"Im sorry if our disguises scared you…Ichima," Even though she blurted her name out before she didn't think He heard it so she was curious.

"Who, Who are you to?" Ichima felt like crying, she didnt know why, there were butterfly's in her stomach. Also she couldn't really speak especially when one got on top of her. Bitting her lip as Blush painted her face, her heart pounding. She was scared. _what what is he doing who are they?_ She thought. She then couldn't help but start to cry. The boy felt bad so he got off her, stood in front of her, picked her up and held her close. She felt so comforted. "Koan?" She sobbed.

"Who else my sweet little Angel?" She wrapped HER arms around him and cried into his chest. He pulled off his hoody to reveal his alien ears and black hair. He removed the sun glasses to show grey-blue hazed eyes a smile shone in them.

Ichigo looked up at the other boy she could see the smirk. She knew that Smirk anywhere! "Kisshu!" Ichigo pulled his hoody off and his sun glasses His amber orbs shone like never before and his alien ears popped out of his green hair. Both girls held them closely. Then Ichigo realized. "Kisshu?"

"Yeah?" He replied unsure of why her voice carried on when she spook his name.

"Did you save me when Ayoma attacked me?" She asked.

"I saw that you were in trouble and I wasn't going to lose you after I got the news my adopted mother died! You were, No, You are my last bit of love Ichigo I treasure you so please accept!" Ichigo looked at Ichima who was trying her hardest to keep a straight face(She wanted to go all moshy) but she couldnt help grining like an idiot. But what broke her was what her red headed sister said in response.

"3 ½ years kisshu," She said sternly as if angry her finger pushed him against the purple wall. "3 ½ years, you made me wait, Damnit! Why the hell did you leave! You to, don't you dare think your safe!" She turned to Koan and got really close to him and in a stern voice through gritted teeth in a run-like-hell or if-you-ever(Dramatic Ever)-do-that-again-I'll-kick-your-ass tone.

"if you ever, make my sister cry like that again I well hunt you down and kick…your…ass!" She walked back over to the frightened Kisshu and wrapped her arms around him crying. "Don't you dare ever leave me again. I missed you. Me and My sister were so lonely without you two!" She cried being very delicate and trying not to offended anyone.

"Yeah, we had each other but it wasn't enough, No offence Ichigo, We were scared something happened to you 2! We didn't know where you were; we thought something happened to you 2! Damn it I know we didn't act like we care because we didn't want ether of you hurt, we didn't want to be hurt and most of all we would be pulled away from each other!" Ichima sobs. Some of the thing's she said were mumbled because she was wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Koan wrapped his arms around the girl, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. It somewhat works and Ichima lets out a "D'AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!" And blushes deeply. "Sorry I couldn't help it!" She giggles


End file.
